If I Didn't Have You
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Kinda songfic, not really. Lilly and Oliver sing to a random song! Loliver! Mikola! Three-shot. Sorry for the terrible first chapter. The first part is just the song lyrics for you.
1. song lyrics

Mitchel:

(speaking)

Ahaha

Mic check 1, 2, 1, 2

Alright it's workin'

Yo!

Welcome to the best collaboration of all time!

Ever made!

Emily Osment…Mitchel Musso and BT on the track,

Word!

(singing)

If I were a rich man

With a million or two

I'd live in a pent house (pent house)

In a room with a view

(yeah)

And if I were handsome

well, it could happen

Those dreams do come true

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you (yeah, yeah)

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have..

I wouldn't have nothin'!

(hey!)

Emily:

For years I have envied

Your grace and your charm

Everyone loves you, you know.

Mitchel:

(laughs. Speaking)

Yes, I know, I know, I know!

Emily: laughs

Singing:

But I must admit it.

(Mitchel speaking: go on admit it)

Big guy you always come through

(Mitchel: Yes I do, I do, I do)

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you

(Yeah!)

You and me together,

That's how it should always be!

One without the other

Don't mean nothin' to me

Nothin' to me!

Mitchel:

Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin' (hey!)

If I didn't have you to serve

I'm just a punky little eyeball (eyeball)

And a funky optic nerve

(word!)

Emily:

(speaking)

Hey, I never told you this, but uh…

(singing)

Sometimes I get a little blue.

But I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you.

Both:

Let's dance!

Oh wooooahhh oh,

Oh wooooahhh oh!

Oh wooooah waohhh waohhh oh!

Oh wooooahhh oh,

Oh wooooahhh oh!

Oh wooooah waohhh waohhh oh!

Mitchel:

I wouldn't have nothin'

Both:

If I didn't have you.

Mitchel:

With no where to go, no, no

Both:

We'll know what to do.

I don't have to say it,

Cuz we both know it's true

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you.

(yeah, yeah!)

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you.

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have…

I wouldn't have nothin'

If I didn't have you!


	2. chapter 1 singing

"I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have youuu!" Miley sang to her Monsters Inc. CD.

"Ugh. That song would be so much better if we added some crazy beats!" Oliver complained.

Lilly laughed and went over to Miley's keyboard and selected a random beat.

"How's that?" She asked, smiling.

"Awesome, man!" He said and went to the keyboard. He started singing:

"_If I were a rich man with a million or two, I'd live in a pent house (pent house) in a room with a view." _

Miley and Lilly stared at him, their mouths open in shock.

"Oliver, you can sing?!" Lilly asked incredulously.

"I guess so."

Lilly started dancing around also, and Miley sat on the couch watching her crazy friends.

__

"And if I were handsome-"

Lilly looked at him pointedly.

"_Well, it could happen. Those dreams do come true. I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you." _

He gestured to Lilly and she giggled and kept dancing around.

Oliver finished the repeated line and Lilly jumped in.

"_For years I have envied…" _

Miley and Oliver stared at her. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I took voice lessons!" Lilly laughed.

"Must be some pro…."Oliver muttered.

"_Your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know…" _

"_Yes, I know, I know, I know!" _Oliver answered smugly.

They sang and then got to another one of Lilly's parts.

"_You and me together! That's how it should always be!" _She sang and danced around Oliver. "_One without the other…don't mean nothing to me…nothing to me!" _

They got to the dance part and simultaneously exclaimed: "Let's dance!"

Then danced around happily with smiles plastered on their faces and sang random "oh"s.

__

"I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you!"

They finished the song with forceful poses.

Miley's jaw was practically touching the floor, and she jumped up and gave them a standing ovation. Lilly and Oliver playfully bowed and hugged each other.

"That was fun!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey, guys. How would Mike and Lola like to record that song for a bonus track on Hannah's new album?" Miley asked.

Lilly and Oliver smiled and accepted vehemently. **(AN: Woah, where'd that word come from?)**

(AN: I might make this a three shot!)


	3. Chapter 2: Recording

**(AN:Okay. I just saw the recording of Emily and Mitchel's song and it's inspired me to update this. Omg. It was amazing. So yeah. I already had one part of this chapter then just decided to re write it.)**

"I'm so nervous!" Lilly, as Lola, exclaimed as they walked into the recording studio with Miley as Hannah, Oliver as Mike, and Robby Ray as….Robby Ray.

"Don't worry, Lils, you guys are gonna be great!" Hannah reassured her and Mike.

"Alright, Mike, we're gonna record you by yourself first, the beginning." Robby Ray said. They'd rehearsed for a while and –while goofing off- got the song down.

Mike stepped into the booth and put the headphones on, clamping them to his ears over his long hair.

"Alright, let's just roll through to get you warmed up, then we'll start recording."

Mike nodded and pulled the headphones off of his ears so that he could flip his hair.

_Gah._ Lola thought as she watched him flip his hair. _I love his hair._

The beginning of the song played and Mike started bopping around to it. They ran through the song as Mike sang his parts. When they finished, Robby Ray started recording him.

"Alright, great job," He said, as Mike finished the beginning, and took off the headphones, exiting the booth. "Lola, you're up."

"Eep," Lola squealed and started to timidly walk into the studio. Mike was on his way out, and gave her shoulders a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Playback." Robby Ray said, and Lola started the song, just warming up.

"You're doing awesome, Lils." Hannah said, pressing the button, when Lola had finished the run through. "We're gonna start recording now."

"Kay." Lola said, nervously.

She sang her verse amazingly, and, sooner than she thought, it was over.

"Great job!" Hannah said.

Robby Ray turned toward Mike and asked him to go in, so they could record the rest of the song.

He joined Lola in the studio and they sang the rest of the song together, singing their respective parts alone, and together.

"_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!" _

The song was over. Lola and Mike looked at each other and hugged. The rest of the time, they just ran through, fixing mistakes and doing more takes. **(AN: that rhymed! Haha)**

**(AN: whee! Anyone have any suggestions? I can't think of what to do after they record and such. Next chapter will be filming the music video!) **


End file.
